Wisel Decisions
Story Ishizu, Yami and Vivian are in a hospital room, sitting by Luna’s side, who is in a hospital bed. Luna is asleep, in REM sleep, her eyelids moving. The door opens, as Nurse Fontaine comes in. Ishizu: Fonda. How is she? Fonda: Sleeping peacefully, for now. We’ll have to wait till she wakes up, to investigate that claim you made, Yami. About her mental state. Yami: There was definitely an instability. Due to her powers, she’s vulnerable to mental influences. Fonda: I’ll let you know when I know. But for now, we need to let her rest. Mrs. Muto: Luna?! Luna! Mr. and Mrs. Muto enter the room, Mrs. Muto pushing everyone out of the way. She bends down to Luna’s side, grasping her hand. Mr. Muto: What happened?! Fonda: Your daughter is suffering from extreme exhaustion. Her limbs have also received a few stress fractures, having been stretched as if tortured. Mr. Muto: Tortured?! You! Mr. Muto goes after Yami, lifting him by the collar. Ishizu doesn’t move, but Vivian gets up, trying to separate the two. Vivian: Sir, Yami was the one who saved your daughter! Mr. Muto: He’s the reason she was in this mess! He’s tricked her into thinking that those half-breeds are friendly! Vivian: She had stumbled across the scene when she was kidnapped! Mr. Muto: It’s still his fault! I want him out of here, and I want him arrested if he tries to come back here again! Fonda: Mr. Muto, you need to calm down. Yami: It’s okay, Miss Fontaine. I’ll be leaving now. Yami stands up, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Muto. Vivian, angry, storms after Yami. Vivian: You’re really going to take that? I thought you were for the unifying of hybrids and humans. Yami: Yet I realize that arguing with them won’t do anything. I’m trying to fix the idea as a whole, not at an individual level. I’m not good in that department. Yami and Vivian arrive in the lobby area, where Jack and Hassleberry are talking with Kaz. Kaz: Vivian. How’s the girl? Vivian: Alright, for right now. Yami: Sorry about ruining your undercover job there, Detective Kaz. Kaz: The moment they took that girl, I was going to make that call anyway. I should’ve called it in, but instead, I let you guys handle it. It seemed more in your wheelhouse. Jack: Good thing, too. Those half-breeds would’ve been merciless. Hassleberry: Find out what you were looking for? Kaz: No. The lower level guys we caught don’t know who the shipments were for, and something happened to Syd. The doctors say that his mind was shattered, he doesn’t remember anything, doesn’t respond to anything. He’s in a constant state of fear. He would’ve been the only ones who could’ve told us. Jack: There were a few that escaped. Kaz: We’re on the search for them. I’d like you to come down to the police station for an official statement. Yami: I’ll leave that to the Enforcers here. Jack: Fine. I’ll meet you there. Kaz nods, as he leaves. Jack scowls at Yami. Yami: Thanks, Jack. I know this wasn’t what you intended. Jack: How so? Yami: Would you really have gone in to save Luna, if you knew she was a mutant or hybrid going in? Jack glares Yami down, as he walks out the front door, Hassleberry following. Vivian: You’re not going to follow him? Yami: Like I said, I’m not that good at that kind of interaction. You sticking around? Vivian: Yeah. I was going to go see Luna again. Yami: Think you could wait around a bit? Help me sneak in? Vivian: (Smiles) Sure thing. Jack and Hassleberry leave the hospital, where Jim and Seeker are waiting for them. The police officers waiting for Kaz are all staring Jim and Seeker down, anxious as if they’d cause an incident. They then leave with Kaz. Jack: Everything alright? Jim: Just got an experience of what the hybrids feel like. Being stared at, assumptions made about them. Those officers wanted to arrest the two of us just for standing here. Talk about standing in someone else’s shoes. Jack: You’re not starting to feel sorry for them. Jim: You didn’t answer Yami’s question. If there was someone in danger, and you knew it was a hybrid, would you deliberately not help them? I honestly don’t think so. Jack grimaces at this, as he continues to walk. Hassleberry stops in front of Jim. Hassleberry: Poking the T-Rex there, Jim. Jim: As we all need to. Yami may not be good at individually convince people of his views, but his words and view have covered this city like a blanket. It allowed everyone to see things that they never saw before. And forces them to ask the question to themselves. End Scene In a dark laboratory, the silhouette of a robot is in the corner. A cyan light shines from its chest, in the shape of the infinity sign. Primo: It, is complete. Primo is in an observatory room beyond, looking into the room from a glass window. Jakob and Lester are in the back. Lester: Eh. Took you long enough. Jakob: We had to wait for the circumstances to be just right. Upload the targets into the system. Primo types into the computer, pictures flashing through, including Luna and Leo. D: That girl is currently in the hospital. The three turn, seeing D standing in the corner, his hair sticking up more than usual. Lester: You! What do you want?! D: I’m just here to tell you that Syd’s gang has been arrested. You’ve received the last of their technology, at least until I can find another way to obtain it. Jakob: That will no longer be necessary. D: However, I don’t want to be left, in the dark, as they say, anymore. I’ve seen the power that girl possesses, and I think it is oh so foolish of you to destroy it. Primo: What do you want? D: I want an equal status with you. I want in on the major plans. Lester: And why should we? Yesterday, you were more than content simply being paid! D: Yes, I was. This relieved my boredom. Now, however, I want power. The power you guys have. That’s the only reason I can think of to why I can’t read your minds. And I can read the minds of any living being. Jakob: You want to be part of our task? Fine. Jakob turns, pointing at the silhouette robot. Jakob: Find a way to sneak this robot into the hospital the girl is at. If we are to succeed, she must die. D: It’s pretty big. Primo: It can break into smaller parts. D: Hm. I have a few ideas. I’ll get back to you on that. D teleports away, as Primo looks to Jakob, angry. Primo: Why include him into the plan? If he’s read her mind, then he’s obviously… Jakob: His time will come. But for now, he can be useful, doing our work for us. And he admitted he can’t read our minds, which means if we don’t tell him the reasons, he won’t figure it out. Lester: This cloak and dagger stuff is so boring! Primo: I agree. We should attempt to break them personally. Jakob: This way will work just as well. And if we give no reason to implicate ourselves, then we can progress further before they catch on. Primo: Teh! A waste of time. At the Arcadia House, the residents are gathered in the main entrance. Thunder and T-Bone are at the entrance, as D, Pace, Lawton and Greiger enter the room. Aki and Espa walk forward to meet them, as Tania and Mai stand at the ready. Aki: That one is obviously a hybrid. Are you guys hybrids as well, or simply Easterners who seek shelter? Bruno: That one, the really muscular one! Wish I had muscles like that, it’d make bending metal so much easier! He buys my weapon works, and C4. Good guy, fun guy! Greiger: Good to see you too, Bruno. Bruno: He’s on our side, our side! Espa: Hardly a comfort. And you with the helmet. Pace: It’s so I can live among them. Pace raises his visor, revealing his Prypiatosian-B grill plate. D: Just because we don’t have obvious signs of being hybrids, D brushes his hair back, revealing his short green antenna. D: Doesn’t mean that we aren’t hybrids. I’m sure you have a few people here that are like that. Aki: Yes. As a matter of fact, a few of our newer recruits are like that. I’m sorry, and welcome to the Arcadia House. Espa: We’ll make sure you’re well accommodated. Just, no explosives in house. Greiger: Easy enough. D smiles, as he walks through the room. He heads towards a group of hybrids, where Leon is speaking with two newcomers. The first is Chris, a young girl with brown hair in pigtails, wearing a pink dress and a big red wool poncho, with white feather designs sewn into it. The other is Dimitri, who looks like a pure human. He has black hair that sticks up like Yami’s, with it red on the outlines. He wears a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, an upside down pyramid on the black shirt. He wears a green scarf and denim jeans. D: Hello. I’m D, the new guy. Leon: Oh, uh, hello. I’m Leon! And this is Chris and Dimitri. D: Nice to meet you. I can see your mutation, Leon. What about you two? Chris: Uh, I, don’t really like to show. I, was hurt when they could be seen. Leon: It’s okay. No one will hurt you here. D: If you don’t want to show, I apologize. I can only imagine what this is like for youths like you two. Dimitri: I’m proud to show! I’ve embraced the words of Sayer and Yami, and am not ashamed to show mine! Dimitri’s body shifts to sludge, as he morphs into D’s form, being an exact clone. D looks him up and down, inspecting Dimitri. D: Flawless. Incredible. Dimitri D reverts back to normal. Dimitri: I’m ready to do my part to help hybrids be accepted into society! D: Excellent, excellent. D puts his arm around Dimitri’s shoulder, as he leads him away. D: I actually have a job I need help with. Something to help the cause, if you’d be willing to help me. Dimitri: I’d be honored! End Scene At the hospital, Dimitri takes the appearance of a cleaner, pushing a laundry cart through the halls. He leaves it in the laundry room, as he leaves the door opens as he leaves. Out of the cart, float two silver colored arms and legs, along with a chest with the Infinity symbol, them glowing as if they are eyes. It has a snake like neck and head attached to the neck. The pieces float out the door, some going low to the ground and some going up toward the ceiling. Mr. and Mrs. Muto leave that night, as Vivian watches them disappear. She goes back to Yami, who looks through the cards of the Dueltrix. Yami: Hm. Dueltrix hasn’t reloaded yet. Can’t use a Ghostfreak fusion, or use Nanohopper to shrink. Vivian: Is there anything else you can use for stealth? Yami: ClouAlien isn’t that great in this sense. I think, ah! Yami looks at two cards, as he places them on the blades. Yami: Will-o-Wisp and Ditto! To create, Will-o-Ditto. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, turning into Will-o-Ditto. He phases into Vivian, who glows with a mana aura. Vivian: Whoa. Will-O-Ditto: There’s no way I’ll be detected. Just act casual. Vivian: Uh, okay. Vivian walks as calmly as she can, going down an empty hallway. In Luna’s room, Ishizu sits by Luna’s bedside, watching her. Ishizu: What is happening with you? First Zorc, now this. Is Yami right about a vulnerable mind? The door opens, as Ishizu turns, seeing no one there. Her eyes flash with mana, but senses nothing, turning back towards Luna. The left robot arm comes out of hiding from behind a stand, a blade attached to the wrist, sticking out past its hand. It floats into the air, soundless, aiming its blade. Vivian passes Dimitri as the cleaner, nodding at him as he passes. She watches him go past, then speaks. Vivian: Are you sure they won’t figure you out? Will-o-Ditto: Only if you talk. I can hear your thoughts, so just think them. Vivian: Oh. Uh, like this. Will-o-Ditto: Perfect. So, how long have you been an Enforcer? Vivian: Not long. I mean, I don’t think I’m an official Enforcer yet. Will-o-Ditto: But you aspire to be, even though you have no negative emotions about hybrids. Vivian: How did you? Will-o-Ditto: Reading your mind. Sorry. Vivian: It’s fine. I grew up in the East, so I’m used to hybrids. I followed Jack because, well, Will-o-Ditto: He’s dreamy. '' Vivian: ''Yeah. Will-o-Ditto: Stay with the group. I think you’d be a good influence on him. '' Vivian: ''Why try to convert Jack to sympathize with hybrids but not Luna’s parents? Will-o-Ditto: Because Jack can influence others. Those who look to him as a role model, or think he’s cute, will follow his ideals. He’ll spread the message stronger than me talking to people individually. Vivian: Seems like you’d do just fine. Vivian passes a double leveled stand, the core with the infinity symbol lying on it. Vivian walks past it, it turning to watch. Will-o-Ditto: Hold on. Something’s wrong. The arm with the blade floats closer to the back of Ishizu’s neck, avoiding contact with her hair to avoid detection. It floats backwards, priming itself to attack. Will-o-Ditto comes out of Vivian, inspecting the core. It no longer moves, when Will-o-Ditto swats it to the ground. It rolls and tumbles a bit of a distance, when it stops, hovering in the air. Will-o-Ditto: WIL-O-DIT! WIL-O-DIT! Will-o-Ditto’s voice echos through the hallway, Ishizu hearing it. The blade flies at her, when a mana wall forms behind her, blocking the blade. Ishizu then spins and blasts the arm through the window, out into the hallway. Will-o-Ditto splits into several clones, one flying back into Vivian, one flies over and enters Ishizu, while the third phases into the core, which floats through the air. Infinity energy burns and blazes through the clone, destroying it. Will-o-Ditto: Not good. That’s some kind of energy. The pieces of the Wisel robot form together, it forming a robot as tall as the hallway. It fires an infinity blast from its chest at Vivian, who thrusts her palm forward, a mana burst released, causing the energies to explode and blowing her back. Ishizu comes out of Luna’s room, blasting Wisel with mana, causing Wisel to separate, the pieces scattered around. They reform almost instantly, as the left arm shoots off the body, blade first. Ishizu deflects it, as she swats Wisel with a mana wall. Will-o-Ditto: Not good. We need to move this battle away from here. Ishizu: Then do it. We’ll cover you. Will-o-Ditto phases out of Ishizu and Vivian, rejoining and reverting. He draws cards, putting them back. Vivian jumps and kicks at Wisel, who blocks with its right arm, its left arm going in blade first. Ishizu blasts the arm away, as Yami puts two cards on the blades, slapping the Dueltrix down. Portadrillo: (In squeaky voice) Portadrillo! Portadrillo charges forward, as he pumps his jackhammer, forming a portal. Portadrillo punches the core of Wisel, sending the entire robot through the portal. Portadrillo goes after it, the portal closing behind him. Vivian: Hey! What about us? Ishizu: Yami can fight better when he doesn’t have to worry about endangering others. Wisel comes out at the deserted dock area, the destroyed pier from the last battle still there. Portadrillo comes out of the portal, punching Wisel again. Wisel swings its right fist, which is sent flying by Portadrillo’s fist. Wisel goes to hack at Portadrillo with its blade, as Portadrillo opens a portal, going through it to dodge. Wisel’s right arm rejoins the body, as Portadrillo comes out from behind Wisel, punching it. The pieces scatter, then reform. Portadrillo forms a portal, going through it. Wisel fires an infinity blast at Portadrillo, going into the portal. When a new portal opens, Portadrillo is hit by the infinity blast, being knocked to the ground, reverting. Yami: Oh, not now! Wisel floats over Yami, getting ready to impale Yami. Yami draws two cards and slaps down the Dueltrix. He transforms into Kickin Hawk, his becoming a rustic robot. His legs are thicker like Rustcharge’s, though he has enlarged chicken feet. His hands are regular hands without talons on the fingers. The talons on his arms become sharp blades, them resembling swords. The Dueltrix symbol is attached to his strap vest. He raises his arm, the blade parrying Wisel’s knife. Hawk Charge: Hawk Charge! Rust travels from the talon blade onto the knife, dulling it and allowing Hawk Charge to cut clean through it. Hawk Charge jumps with his powerful legs to soar past Wisel, striking with his talon blade on the arm, rusting it. Wisel floats up into the air, firing an infinity ray down. Hawk Charge dodges it, as he jumps into the sky after Wisel, arms cross in front of him so both talon blades will strike. Wisel breaks apart, the pieces scattering as Hawk Charge flies through open air. Wisel reforms, though the rusted arm floats a bit to the side, not fully rejoining. Hawk Charge: You kidding? This thing is actually pretty smart. And where am I going?! Hawk Charge is in midair, over water. Once his momentum from the jump fades, he drops like metal, falling straight for the ocean. Wisel fires and blasts Hawk Charge with an infinity blast, him releasing an “oof” sound. Hawk Charge crashes into the ocean, as Wisel hovers over the water. Wisel scans the ocean, when a yellow sphere floats upwards, coming out. The sphere opens up, it being Diagonbolt. Diagonbolt: Diagonbolt! Diagonbolt flies forward, body lit with purple flames. Wisel splits to dodge, but the flames expand outward, hitting the segments like a wall, bursting them backwards. Wisel reforms, as it fires an infinity blast. Diagonbolt breathes a fire blast, which breaks through the infinity ray, completely enveloping Wisel. The limbs are vaporized, as the core goes flying off, deactivated, into the distance. Diagonbolt flies after it, but loses sight of it, landing on a roof. Diagonbolt: Where’d it go? If I don’t finish this now, it’ll come back to haunt me. Diagonbolt reverts, Yami scanning the area. Yami: But it seemed to be going after Ishizu. Why? Was she just in the way, and Luna was the target? Or is there something bigger going on? Later at sunrise, Primo walks through the area. He opens a dumpster lid, the damaged Wisel core inside. Primo: Jakob can believe that this attempt failed. The assassination attempt may have failed, but that only means that it is time to do things my way. Characters * Yami * Ishizu Ishtar * Vivian * Fonda Fontaine * Luna (unconscious) * Mr. Muto * Mrs. Muto * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Tyranno Hassleberry ** Jim Cook ** Seeker * Detective Kaz * Arcadia Movement ** Aki ** Espa Roba ** Tania ** Mai ** Thunder ** T-Bone ** Leon ** Chris ** Dimitri Villains * Yliaster ** Jakob ** Primo ** Lester ** Meklord Emperor Wisel (main enemy) * D's Gang ** The D ** Hunter Pace ** Lawton ** Greiger Aliens Used * Will-o-Ditto * Portadrillo * Hawk Charge (first appearance) * Diagonbolt Trivia * The episode name is a pun off "Wise Decisions" * Yami reveals that he's not very confident in convincing individuals about his ideals, instead spreading the message to large groups to allow for the idea to stir up inside them. * Yami is now banned from seeing Luna. * The D takes the remnants of his gang and they join the Arcadia Movement. * This episode introduces Wisel, one of the Meklord Emperors. * Hawk Charge is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Elemental Hero Bladedge. * Wisel will become a major adversary in episodes to come. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Family Struggle Arc